


Deeper

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho came just for a fuck, and Jun wanted him deeper inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper

“Like this?” Sho asked Jun, pushing the tip of his cock inside Jun’s ass.

“Deeper,” Jun complained, because Sho had been a tease ever since he came on his door unannounced, deemed that he wanted to fuck that night. Jun had resisted before, saying that Sho came so suddenly and that it was already late. But Sho made a point by saying that Jun basically had nothing to do that day. And that they didn’t have anything scheduled the next day. And that Jun was hard already when Sho did as much as cupping Jun’s crotch with his palm.

So there they were, on the bed in Jun’s bedroom. Jun was lying down on his stomach, his hands were bound by Sho’s silk tie on his back, while Sho was on top of him. Jun lifted his head and turned his face to look at Sho when the man didn’t make a move despite his protest, and was about to spit his curse when he felt Sho pushed more into him.

“Yeah? Like this?” Sho smirked, looking at Jun’s distressed face teasingly.

“Fuck, Sho,” Jun spitted, feeling the frustration inside him, “Just shove it in already!”

“Deep enough?” Sho asked again, only managed to pushed himself halfway.

“Deeper!” Jun yelled frustratedly.

“You sure?” Sho teased, “Isn’t this good enough?” Sho pulled back and pushed in again, didn’t go past the half of it.

“Fuck, Sakurai Sho, I swear–”

“You swear what?” Sho ducked his head to Jun’s ear and whispered, “What will you swear for, Matsumoto Jun?”

“I–” Jun tried to rebuke but he felt Sho moving inside him. He pulled back and pushed, puled back and pushed again, this time deeper with each movement, fucking him slowly, but surely.

“You what?” Sho still kept his head beside Jun’s ear while his hips rocked forward and backward in a steady rhythm.

“I– shit, Sho, just stop talking and fuck me properly already,” Jun said, gritting his teeth.

“Hm....,” Sho hummed, “I thought you didn’t want to get some fuck tonight? Did I get it wrong?”

“Sho–” Jun tried to speak but at the same time Sho picked up his pace, started to moved more like his liking, and his words broke into a moan.

“Yeah?” Sho slowed down again. “What do you want, baby? Tell me.”

“I want you to fuck me properly, you bastard,” Jun hissed. This time, Sho let him finish just that one sentence before starting to really pounding hard into him, every movement sharp and precise. Jun groaned on that movement, half in pain because Sho thrust into him bare that night, and half in pleasure because Sho finally, finally, fulfilled his wish.

Jun’s moan went louder as Sho’s movement went harder and faster and deeper. Sho rocking back and forth and his hands being bounded making Jun’s body moved roughly against the sheets, and he enjoyed every friction that the sheets gave to his cock. He moaned and whimpered as Sho changed his angle, finally, and started to fuck him straight on his prostate.

“Fuck, Jun,” Sho said when Jun’s moan went even louder. He started to feel the inevitable and he moved even faster like that was even possible.

The movement gave Jun’s cock even more friction, and with Sho’s cock working on his hole like that, it was only natural that he came a short moment after, screaming Sho’s name. He shuddered, feeling Sho’s still moving inside and out of him while his whole body tensed. His hole wasn’t the exception, squeezing Sho’s cock even harder. There was a bright light before his eyes and the next minute he felt Sho’s warm cum filling him. Sho slumped on top of him right after, didn’t even bother to pull away. They lay in that position for a while, steadying their ragged breaths, all sticky from come and sweat.

“Who told you that you’re allowed to come?” Sho whispered to Jun’s ear when he was finally down from his orgasm.

“What? Sho! Are you even serious?” Jun grumbled to his pillow, feeling irritated now that it was over, from all the stickiness on, around, and under him.

“You’re not being a good boy, I need to punish you,” Sho continued whispering, ignoring Jun’s complaint completely.

Jun wanted to protest again, but the tone Sho just used made him shivered. Sho could be scary sometimes when he’s serious, and Jun was a sucker for that. He could even feel himself starting to get hard again.

“And I’m going to punish you so hard you won’t even be able to sit down tomorrow,” Sho bit Jun’s earlobe, eliciting a moan that Jun wasn’t able to hold back.


End file.
